


阿斯加德农场

by huangcunzhang



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU-农场, M/M, 一只兔子的功劳, 他们到底怎么结婚的, 兽医!巴基, 神的婚礼, 鹰! 贾维斯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: 奥丁有一个农场，一个漂亮而聪明的妻子，一个不想继承农场只想去参加一个叫“复仇者”的动物保护组织的大儿子，一个马术糟糕只会变魔术却总想着继承农场的二儿子。一句话简介：洛基和托尔为什么会结婚以及是怎么结婚的。





	阿斯加德农场

**Author's Note:**

> 2015年的文，祝食用愉快～

奥丁家的一只羊快要生一只小羊，但它难产了。  
兽医到来之前，托尔守在那只羊的身边，他穿着罩在身上的灰色袍子，保持传统的阿斯加德习惯。他把手放在那只羊的身上。  
他的弟弟洛基抱着手，穿绿色的衬衫和皮衣，靠着谷仓的墙。  
“放弃那只母羊，结束它的痛苦，我能随时把刀子递给你。”洛基说，“它虚弱得像小猫。”  
“兽医来了它就会没事。”  
“兽医不会这么快到来。”洛基轻松地耸耸肩，看看外面。  
窗外，暴雨和狂风像是要撕裂大地，天空和山头连成一体。  
“他会在还有希望之前到来。”托尔说。  
洛基轻蔑地看着托尔和那只难产的母羊，托尔有些妇人之仁，所以奥丁根本不应该把阿斯加德农场的继承权给他。  
这时，谷仓的门被人推开，暴雨和狂风呼啸而入。  
“抱歉我来晚了。”兽医巴恩斯先生跌跌撞撞走进来。他今天恰好遇到了久违的好友罗杰斯，因此醉得像熊猫——两只眼睛旁都是黑眼圈。他穿纯黑色的贴身衣服，湿得像从水里刚捞出来的。  
“可怜的小家伙，”巴恩斯蹲下来，他靴子上的泥水流在谷仓的地上，他看了看那只羊，又看了看托尔，“我需要热水。”  
托尔给了他热水。  
母羊已经没有力气挣扎了，巴恩斯用手抚摸它，然后试图把那只小羊弄出来。  
“它可以会窒息，时间耽误得太长，”巴恩斯说，“我尽量让它们平安。”  
洛基瞥了一眼他的兄长和兽医，感到无趣。他去屋外的桌子上坐下，抽出放在最下面的一本书，翻开，阅读。他长而白的手指则在拨弄一支硬币，他把它变没了，又变出来，反复不停。  
“真难想象你对一只羊的生命这么在意。”他说，他知道谷仓里的托尔听得见。  
没人回答他，巴恩斯蹲在母羊的身边，托尔则帮助巴恩斯以及那只羊。其实他们有一大群羊，阿斯加德是个巨大的农场，但托尔在乎每只羊。他是个温柔而莽撞的男人，这两种性格并不矛盾。他有矿石般的蓝眼睛，暗金色的长发，浅棕的胡渣和强壮的肌肉。  
托尔在乎的是那些羊，那些小马，那些懒散的猫和活泼的狗。洛基在乎的则是农场。他在两年前知道他是养子，他暴怒并且感受他受到了欺骗，他们总是说他能够继承农场，但他竟然不是奥丁的儿子，他是劳菲之子。  
所以他捉弄托尔，比如藏起他的马丁靴，偷走他的马鞍，把左边的那个山头卖给冰霜国度⋯⋯但他的兄长持续地信任他。洛基感到托尔信任很廉价，你能用一枚硬币和一些笑容从他这儿一次次地买走它，但最近洛基手里的硬币一天比一天少。  
“它出来了！”巴恩斯的声音从里面传来。  
接着是托尔的欢呼。  
洛基站起来，把那枚硬币塞进袖管。  
小羊和母羊都活着，后天天晴它们就能在草地上跑起来了。  
醉得像熊猫的巴恩斯伸了个懒腰：“我得回去睡觉了，我困得能在路上睡着。”  
“你可以在我们这儿住下。”  
“我想窝到我的家里去。谢谢你的好意，托尔。”  
他走出谷仓的门，醉醺醺地走向他的汽车。  
母羊和小羊窝在稻草上睡着了，托尔走到外屋。  
“我知道你想继承农场。”托尔说，“我也知道你是个好的经营者。”  
“至少比你擅长。”洛基说，他重新坐下，盯着那本书。  
“但你太喜欢证明你自己。”托尔说，他脱掉沾上血的长袍，在桶里舀了一勺水洗手洗脸。  
“你总是在关注那些羊。”洛基说，他抬起头看着托尔，“还有那些动物。你不在乎这个农场。”  
“我对继承权不感兴趣，但我在乎这个农场。两年前我希望得到继承权，但如今我发现我擅长做一个英雄而不是一个拥有者。”  
“哦，英雄，我知道，少女英雄。比如把被陷阱困住的熊救出来，给猫绝育，释放冰霜巨人捕捉的蛇⋯⋯”  
“那个组织叫复仇者，它保护珍惜野生动物和它们的栖息地，它还有个分支负责流浪动物救助。”  
“那是小女孩过家家的玩意儿，我看过你救一只小鸡。”  
“它是一只幼鹰。”  
洛基看着把硬币拿出来，放在托尔眼前，他打了个响指，变没它：“但你的父亲却想把继承权给你而不是我。”  
“他也是你的父亲。如果你坚持认为他不是，你也认为我们的母亲不是你的母亲吗？”托尔问，他看着洛基把变没的硬币从他的耳朵后面拿出来，他凝视他的弟弟“你不想做个魔术师吗？”  
“我想的是怎么继承农场，怎么让它成为九大农场中的领导者。我不在乎魔术和动物。”  
“你喜欢变魔术。”托尔说，“你只是不承认。你总是不承认很多事。”  
“去抱着你的小兔子和猫吧，”洛基说，“我要回去睡觉了。”  
他拿起墙角的长柄黑雨伞，向托尔点点头，露出笑容，打开门，走进雨里。  
“晚安，我的兄弟。”托尔说，他继续钻进谷仓，开始收拾那儿，给母羊喂水。  
暴雨中，洛基走在积满水的草地上。他的黑靴子上沾了一些泥，但他的身体没有被一点雨水打湿。他有一把长柄黑伞，一些对付雨的诡计——魔法没有在这片大陆消失，而他是个魔术师。  
你也能够称他为魔术师，因为这没有什么不同。  
这位农场主的小儿子回到他自己的屋子，他的屋子就在托尔的隔壁。如果他的哥哥回来，他立马就能够知道，他甚至能够听到他打开门的声音，他把长袍脱下来扔在椅子上的声音，还有他的心跳以及他打开收音机的声音。托尔同样能听到他的声音，他的心跳、呼吸，还有他屋里其他生物的声音。  
他们熟悉彼此就像太阳熟悉它自己制造的引力场。  
洛基推开门，走进那个散发着木材香气的房间，空气中还有轻微的薄荷和苜蓿味——从嗅觉上来说这儿是绿色的，像他的绿衬衫。  
他的小屋原本是一片黑暗，但随着他的脚步逐渐亮起。他走过蹲在墙角的兔子，走过停在椅背上的鸽子，走过趴在暖炉边的狗⋯⋯他在桌前坐下。  
洛基打了个响指，壁炉里的火亮起了。兔子朝他跑来，咬他的裤脚，他把兔子抱起来，放在腿上。  
农场主的小儿子并不喜欢动物，他只想要农场的继承权，但作为一个魔术师，他离不开狗、鸽子，还有小兔子。  
窗外下着黑色的暴雨，长耳朵的小动物窝在他的腿上。  
他皱着眉头，显得很不满意——奥丁不信任他，他表现得足够好，但他的养父看不到。  
兔子让他暖融融的，他不能拒绝抚摸它的毛。  
把问题留给明天，今晚他要做的只是抱着兔子睡觉。  
优秀的魔术师都在雨天抱兔子睡觉，否则他们就不能从帽子里变出兔子——这是个古老的诅咒，而洛基必须适应它。  
在阿斯加德这片神话的土地上，你需要适应很多事。把鼻子埋进兔子毛里睡觉，然后被它踩着肚子醒来是其中的一件。

 

*******

“你知道洛基比托尔更适合继承农场。”弗利嘉说，她盯着窗外。  
窗外正下着大雨，农舍谷仓那儿有微弱的火光。  
“洛基曾将两个山头拱手让给越盾海姆。”奥丁说，他正喝着一种独特的酒，酒杯的底座以陨铁制成，它比中庭的黄金还珍贵。  
“那是在你告诉他他是个养子之后，你使用了一种毫无技巧的方式告诉他他的身份，他当时还没有度过漫长的青春期。”  
“只有心灵伟大者才能够继承农场。”  
“你想说托尔？”弗丽嘉问，“他是个英雄，却不是个好的管理者。而自古以来没有君王一尘不染，想想你自己年轻的时候，奥丁。”弗利嘉走到奥丁身边，把手放在他的手上。  
“洛基会毁掉阿斯加德农场。”奥丁说，他放下酒杯。  
“他只是希望证明他自己，所以他一直看起来做得太过，你偏爱托尔，而他感受到了，这就是他暴躁的原因。你希望把农场给托尔？结果会是我们非常光荣非常伟大，然后我们突然就破产了。”弗丽嘉说，她轻松地拍拍奥丁的手。  
母亲喜欢她的小儿子，她抚养他长大，从他的脚掌还没有她的手指那么长开始。她教他在雨天抱着兔子睡觉，所以他成为了伟大的魔术师。他还会变得更伟大，因为他依旧坚持抱着他的兔子。  
“我没有让阿斯加德破产，托尔也不会。”奥丁说，他凝视他美丽的妻子。这个农场主有时候觉得他的妻子说的很有道理，但他认为托尔和他自己很像，他没有把阿斯加德弄破产那么托尔也不会。  
“那是因为我和你结婚了。”弗利嘉说，她微笑着看着奥丁，“你继承它的时候已经和我结婚了。这个农场的经营有一部分属于我。”  
“在这点上我感谢你。但我坚持我的意见。”奥丁说，他把手放在弗利嘉的肩膀上，“不过我也考虑你的。”  
“早点睡吧。”弗利嘉站起来，她把一扇打开一半的窗关上，看着远处的火光，“明天我们就会多了一只小羊。”她微笑起来，转过身看着奥丁，“我看见巴恩斯医生的车了。”  
她没有说谎，她能看到视觉无法达到的地方。她是魔法的拥有者，一个伟大的魔法师的母亲，她的兔子刚刚趴在椅子上睡着了。  
她没有告诉他的儿子，他到了十八岁就不用再抱着兔子睡了。  
不过她相信他的儿子乐在其中。  
她自己也一样。

 

*********

在其他农场的流言中，托尔是个有点儿神秘的人物，这与他的那身肌肉有关，也与他的能力有关，据传闻他能够搬起一块一个人的石头。  
阿斯加德农场是仍保有魔法和神力的土地，实际上除了中庭，任何地方都有这两样上古留下的力量。（中庭农场的森林受到了最大的破坏——他们不相信古神，树木可以随意被杀戮。所以那儿有了复仇者。）  
传言一旦流传过广，就会产生一定的偏差。比如说：哦，托尔，他来自阿斯加德，他是个有神力的男人，他有着惊人的肌肉，他不喜欢胸部大的女人因为他自己的胸肌已经足够发达，所以他更喜欢平胸的女性或者平胸的男人。  
对于阿斯加德农场主的小儿子，那儿有着相反的一套传言：哦，洛基，他来自阿斯加德，但他是越盾海姆人，他是个瘦子，排骨，做作的魔法师，戏剧爱好者，他喜欢大胸的女人或者大胸的男人。  
于是传言最终变成他们会结婚然后一同管理阿斯加德农场。  
没有比这听起来更合理的选择了。

 

喜欢小动物的人们提到复仇者联盟时有一种特别深情的深情在里面。  
复仇者联盟给人的印象就是，一位非常擅长拯救爬到树上下不来的猫、浣熊等动物的美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯，一位能够把落入偷猎者陷阱里小鹿、熊、狼拯救出来的雷神托尔，一位和野生动物偷猎者周旋并把他们扔进监狱的钢铁侠托尼·史塔克，一位在暴雨、泥石流等紧急情况中领着（或者扛着）动物们脱离险境的绿巨人布鲁斯·班纳⋯⋯  
与其他复仇者不同，托尔并不是中庭人，他常常需要从善待动物的阿斯加德赶往中庭。在中庭广阔的森林和偌大的居民区里，总有猫、鹿、狐狸、浣熊等动物需要他的帮助。他的兄弟最看不起的也就是他帮助动物这一点。黑头发的洛基觉得那些动物和蚂蚁一样，既然你不去救助蚂蚁，为什么要救助猫、鹿、狐狸、浣熊呢？  
当然，如果受难动物里包含兔子，他又是另外一种态度。  
托尔爱他的弟弟，他和他一起长大，在他的心中，他的弟弟是个有潜力的魔术师，他也有能力继承农场，但托尔最终知道真相，洛基其实来自冰霜王国。其实想想也知道，托尔、奥丁、弗利嘉有的是一头金色的头发，而洛基的头发是黑色的。  
“我会离开这儿，到我属于的地方去。”洛基在风暴的第二天，站在谷仓边对托尔这么说。  
“你是阿斯加德人。”托尔说，“血缘并不是一切。”  
“不，阿斯加德人，我属于越盾海姆。”洛基回答，他露出那种受到挫折的笑容，他将手里的一枚硬币变成了一把尖刀，在托尔的面前晃了晃。  
托尔看着他，他觉得无话可说。他和洛基的想法截然不同，他用心爱那些动物，洛基想要的却是农场。洛基有一种奇怪的绝望，他太希望证明他自己了。托尔能够理解他的这种绝望，得知自己是养子的感觉并不好，他们的父亲总说“你们都是王者”，但继承者只有托尔一个人。  
“我知道你对我们的父亲的感情是复杂的。”托尔说，“想想我们的母亲，他不希望你离开。”  
“我会取得继承权。又或者离开，没有第三种状况。”洛基说，他的绿色袍子像他的眼睛。  
“等我从中庭回来。我希望和你谈谈。”托尔说，“我今天要去往中庭。”  
洛基露出一个笑容，转身离去。  
走到托尔看不见的地方，这位魔法师从衣服里抱出他的小白兔子。他摸着它的毛，感到温暖、柔软、安静。他一直喜欢兔子毛柔软的感觉——他能够接受全世界的动物都死去，但他不能接受世界上没有兔子。  
那只白兔子咬他的指甲和手指，在他的皮肤上留下三角形的痕迹。  
他抱着它回到他的屋子里，坐到桌子前。  
木桌上放着雪柳的枝条，他用魔法给它们补水，它们长出了嫩绿色的枝条、白色的花朵。他赤着脚站在屋子里，地板踩上去有草地的感觉。他的小兔子在桌子下面，蜷在他的脚边。如果他的移动幅度太大了，它就咬他的小脚趾。  
“我希望做一个魔术师，如果我得到像托尔那样的尊重和权利。”他说，对着他的兔子、雪柳、器皿、酒、木桌说，“但我现在只有争取农场。”  
兔子、雪柳、器皿、酒、木桌都没有回答他，他一个人自言自语。  
“等我成为了农场的主人，我会再去考虑魔术师的事。托尔那些不争取的行为是我最好的机会。让他去对付那些动物吧。”  
我从不喜欢动物，他想，他把他白色的小兔子提起来，将它放到腿上，他扯了点新鲜的苜蓿喂到它的嘴边。  
除了兔子，他想。  
他抚摸他的兔子，从中体会到一种轻柔的安慰。  
当他童年时看到阳光照在他哥哥的头发上，他也体会到同样轻柔的安慰，但那已经是很久之前的事了。  
弗利嘉教会了他一种奇异的敏感和柔软。那是成为魔术师的诀窍，他的母亲说，你感受得到所有的温度和动作，知道每一阵风从哪儿来，每一滴水从哪儿低落。你会有眼泪和悲痛，魔法师能够感知所有，它们是你的弱点也是你的武器。

 

托尔一走进复仇者总部就觉得不对劲。  
“听说你要和你的弟弟结婚了。”托尼说。  
托尔看着托尼：“我没有听说。”  
“所有人都听说了，阿斯加德人。”托尼说。  
托尔看着史蒂夫，此时，美国队长正在给一直受伤的狸花猫包爪子。  
史蒂夫抬起头看着他：“是的，我也知道。”  
“史蒂夫，实际上，我也听到了一些关于巴恩斯的传闻，有人说他曾是偷猎者一员。我对此表示怀疑，他是个优秀的兽医，我昨天刚见到他。”  
“他被人以魔法洗脑了，”史蒂夫说，“我昨天也见过他。他现在恢复了他的记忆。”  
托尔想起来巴恩斯昨天的确醉得像熊猫，他大约是和史蒂夫去喝酒了。  
“先谈更重要的事，你和洛基结婚是怎么回事？”史蒂夫问，“据说你和洛基的结婚的原因是你们要一起继承阿斯加德农场。”  
“我不知道这件事，我的弟弟也不知道。”托尔说。  
“你很快就会知道了，大个子。”托尼把那只猫从史蒂夫手里抱过来，放到窝里，“你们的婚礼将在下周举行，我们中午都已经收到了请帖。”  
“我不知道这件事。”托尔说，“从未听说。”  
“看看请柬。”托尼把一张阿斯加德传统的白色卡纸交给托尔，“很难想像你们的婚礼，你们有维京人的习惯吗？还是说你们更加古怪一点，穿着妈妈们的戏服，到处闲逛？你那个戏剧男主角弟弟一定会在婚礼上放声大哭，噢，天哪，他简直是灾难。”  
托尔没有回答托尼的调笑，这个中庭的第一富商喜欢用戏剧演员形容他，当然，他更喜欢用戏剧演员形容他的弟弟。  
“你敏感得像小鹿一样的弟弟知道这个消息了吗？”托尼接着问，他觉得作为一个麻烦洛基真的、真的敏感过头了。他感到洛基就是只黑猫，你揍他，他就记仇，你吻他，他也不怎么感激，他闲逛、无所事事，却又敏感。他在他想要理睬你时过来找你，不管你有没有空陪他说话，而大部分时间他都趴在一个暖和的地方睡觉（或者根本不知道躲去了哪里）。  
托尼和他正面交锋过一次，那一次，他把他从谷仓的二楼揣了下去。好在贾维斯在托尼落地之前接住了他。  
贾维斯是托尼的管家，大部分时候他是一只鹰，停在托尼戴着手套的手臂上，偶尔他是独角兽、白头发的人类、幼龙（就像他接住托尼的那次那样），他是魔法和科技的结合、一个友人、一个管家。每个月末，当托尼的产业需要考察营业状况时，他就会变成白头发人类的状态，他穿着老派的西装，拿着账本，写写算算。这时候他会没有时间聊天，但他会对任何到访者保持友好的笑容。他忠诚、友好、善良，据说他是托尼从龙那儿获得力量制造的，但也有人说，他是元素的力量。  
托尔接过托尼递过来的那张纸，它由阿斯加德传统的树木制造而成，白得像越顿海姆的第一场雪。托尔打开那张纸，那儿用漂亮的花体字写着：  
“阿斯加德历，983年15月34日，托尔与洛基将于阿斯加德农场中庭举行婚礼，恭候您的光临。  
奥丁和弗利嘉敬上”  
托尔抬起头，看着托尼：“我不知道这件事。”他微微皱眉，“没有人询问过我的意见。”  
“在你们那儿不都是指腹为婚这样的事？”托尼问，“充满戏剧效果。”  
“你的父亲和母亲或许在为农场考虑。”史蒂夫说。  
“我不知道他们的打算。”托尔将目光又一次转向请柬，“一张不是第一人称写的请帖，我只知道洛基应该也对此一无所知。”  
“你应该和他商量。”史蒂夫说，“以他的性格，或许会惹出一些事。下午的行动由我和托尼承担，如果人手不够，我们会把班纳叫上，你需要做的是回到阿斯加德，找你的弟弟聊一聊，婚礼就是明天。”  
托尔冲史蒂夫点了一下头：“史蒂夫，如果你们实在需要人手，与我联系。”  
他说完，拿着那张请柬离开了。

托尔踏进洛基的屋子不费吹灰之力。洛基那些防止别人进入房间的魔法对托尔不起任何作用。  
此时是阿斯加德农场少见的冬季，洛基的屋子旁却一如既往被绿色包围。  
托尔踩着常绿的草地走近洛基的小屋，屋前有一片玫瑰红色的欧石楠正在盛放，它们像洛基墨绿长衫袖口边缘的红线。  
托尔推门进去，他看见他麻烦的弟弟正穿一件松松垮垮的白衬衫，趴在铺着绒毛毯子的斜沙发上舒服地睡觉。  
雪白的小兔子靠在他的旁边，耳朵贴着他的脸。它见托尔来了，从低矮的沙发上跳下来，跑到托尔的脚边。托尔把它抱起来，抚摸它的耳朵。动物们喜欢托尔，包括这只只属于洛基的兔子。  
“你准备等着他醒来？”停在梁上的猫头鹰问托尔。  
“不必叫醒他。”托尔说，他在桌边坐下。  
洛基依旧在那儿睡午觉，他警觉得像兔子，防备任何人，也防备托尔，但不知为何他总是犯这种忽视托尔的错误。或许是因为托尔是弗利嘉的儿子这一点。这个阿斯加德农场的继承人和他们的母亲一样，有一种独特而深邃的温柔。弗利嘉是狡黠的，她喜欢开玩笑，在洛基小的时候，她常在湖边用魔法捉弄他。但她也是温柔的，当洛基遇到挫折（他学魔法的过程中遇到了太多的挫折），弗利嘉安慰他，鼓励他，逗他开心。她有温暖的双手和金黄色的头发，当洛基刚达到她膝盖那个高度，她就牵着他去森林，教他魔法。而托尔是弗利嘉的儿子，他是鲁莽而愚蠢的，去中庭救那些动物，重视每一只羊。但他又是温柔、勇敢、机智、广阔的，他在那个叫复仇者的联盟里成长，解决很多和动物有关的问题，他勇敢得像魔法传说里早古的英雄。而他的温柔就像弗利嘉，深邃而独特，它们或许拙劣，但却能温暖整个房间。  
“他一时半会儿可醒不了。”猫头鹰说，“你得坐很长时间了。”  
兔子趴在托尔的腿上，显得舒服极了。  
托尔看了看熟睡的洛基，对猫头鹰说：“我有重要的事和他说，我可以等待。”  
于是猫头鹰闭嘴了，它一天只能说两句话，现在它用光了权限，它是这个屋子里唯一能够说话的动物。洛基应该多给它一些权限，它可以和托尔说说这个家伙是多么的矛盾。不过它并不担心，托尔会看到一切。他们一起长大，他了解洛基的全部，他只是选择忽略其中的一部分。  
现在看起来他要面对那个部分，而无论如何，这么多年来的牵绊会将他们紧紧勾连。  
把他们紧紧勾连的还有那张突如其来的请柬，现在整片大陆都知道他们要结婚了。  
星辰保佑阿斯加德。

 

洛基醒来时，那只兔子已经在托尔的手臂间睡着了。就连他的醒来也没有令它睁开双眼。它仅仅是动了动白色的耳朵，像那只雪柳枝条一样，便继续在梦乡中做着苜蓿草地的美梦。  
洛基的心情很不好，他指责托尔：“你闯入了我的屋子。”  
“我对此感到抱歉，”托尔说，他指了指桌上的那张请柬，“但事出紧急。”  
洛基站起来，走到托尔面前，他把那只见到温暖有力的手臂就忘记主人的兔子从托尔的怀里抱起来。  
“叛徒。”他小声骂道。  
兔子这时刚从梦中醒来，它很不满意换了一个环境。它趴上洛基裸露出的手臂，快速而果断地咬了一口。  
一个三角形咬痕出现在洛基的手臂上，而当事人有恃无恐地在魔法师的怀抱里继续睡了起来。  
洛基咬牙表示憎恶，不过他还是让他的小兔子舒服地呆着。他走到桌前，拿起那张请柬：“我不知道有什么事情可以紧急到让我原谅你闯入我的屋子。”他一手抱着兔子，一手打开请柬。  
他对内容感到震惊，在确定那些字的确是他慈爱的母亲弗利嘉用魔法写出的，而不是一场恶作剧，他露出了一种暴躁而绝望的表情。  
“这到底是怎么回事？”  
“这是我打扰你的原因，我在复仇者联盟看到了这张请柬，它似乎传遍了整片大陆。”  
“我根本不知道！”洛基说。如果他见到托尔被这么扔去和什么人结婚，他一定会幸灾乐祸，但目前的情况是，他是他哥哥的结婚对象。那么他喜欢的那些姑娘呢？他想要继承农场的梦乡呢？不过，从某种程度来说，他是继承农场了，他和托尔一起继承了农场。  
“我们应该谈谈如何应对这件事。”托尔说。  
洛基在托尔的对面坐下来，他的哥哥看着他，想听听他的意见，但魔法师不是危机解决专家。  
洛基皱着眉头，过了几秒，他抬起手指，长而瘦的手在在半空中划过。他带着苜蓿草料味的指尖划过的地方，生成一阵绿色的雾气，那些雾气像清晨沼泽边亲吻鸢尾花的潮湿。  
“再一次权限，”洛基对猫头鹰说，“现在我允许你可以再一次说话。你怎么看待这件事？”  
猫头鹰从屋檐上飞下来，它啄了一下白色的卡纸，再一次飞上屋檐。  
“我觉得非常好，”这个森林里最机智的动物说，“你们可以一同继承农场，而阿斯加德将成为一个没有诡计和战争的地方。当你们联手对付外敌，没有任何一个农场比阿斯加德强大。你的母亲做了一个非常正确的决定。”  
洛基依旧皱着眉头，他抬起头，看着他的哥哥。  
托尔头发的颜色是深麦秆色，他穿着阿斯加德传统的袍子，严肃的时候像画，笑起来像光。他的力量被袍子遮盖，显得可靠、深情、有种剔除了鲁莽的勇敢。  
“我们改变不了这件事了。”托尔说。  
“我当然知道。”洛基说，“我只是再想他们会在什么时候过来要我们换上礼服。”  
“如果你不那样急切地希望证明自己，我们的父母就不会这么做。”  
“如果你把心思从拯救小动物上移开，更专注于农场，彻底打败我。奥丁就会将整个农场的继承权给你，而我就没有机会。”  
“你会继续给我找麻烦。”  
“那可不一定。”洛基说。  
现在说什么都多余了。他和托尔即将举办婚礼，而一旦婚礼举行，他们就会被这片大陆上古而有之的魔法契约所包围，它是一种柔软但坚硬的契约，取决于你如何对待你的婚姻。而该死托尼和那些该死的复仇者会因此笑掉大牙。那群喜欢小动物的人们都会来祝福他们，无论他给他们找了多少麻烦，托尔是他们的一份子。  
兔子的拥有者因此闷闷不乐，他坐在那儿：“我无法改变我的命运。”  
“命运是自我的咎由自取。”托尔说，“我们的关系以及你我对待彼此的方式导致了这一结局。”  
“我可没有绝望到这么说。”洛基回答。  
他们就坐在那儿，直到太阳下山，兔子醒来了，它跳到地上，去吃窝边的苜蓿草。托尔不准备回去，洛基也不想他回去，要对待这件冲击力很大的事让他们都有点头脑发蒙。  
太阳落山后，他为托尔提供了晚餐——从兔子的口粮里省下来的胡萝卜、熏肉、被魔法烤得热热的面包、春季第一批蔓越莓制成的果酱、潮湿的奶酪。  
“我们有多少年没有这么单独坐在一起用晚餐了，兄弟。”托尔说。  
洛基咬了一口胡萝卜，他的兔子在他的脚边抬起头看他，他用刀切了一小块胡萝卜，把手伸到兔子的嘴边：“我不希望想起那些童年的糗事。”  
雪柳的枝条在魔法的清水中显出一种青草地遇上雨水的气息，而这是春天到来的前兆。  
“你是我的兄弟，洛基。”托尔说。  
“不，我没有家，对阿斯加德来说我是个入侵者，”洛基放下他手上的奶酪。  
如果不完全得到它，我不觉得我归属于它。他想。  
“你无法改变我们是兄弟的事实。”托尔说。  
洛基没说话，他把小块的奶酪塞进嘴里。他总是不觉得他属于阿斯加德，他有时候甚至希望联合冰霜国度的力量来夺取它，但这儿有他的母亲，有他的兄弟，有奥丁，有他所有成长时所流淌出的记忆。  
这儿还有魔法，蔓延在整个农场里的，轻柔得像一个雨天的吻那样的魔法。  
他无法决定很多事，比如他是托尔的弟弟以及托尔的新郎这一点，他只能够像接受睡觉时要抱着兔子那样接受这个事实。实际上，从某种程度上来说，他爱托尔、爱阿斯加德农场。  
无论他怎么纠结与矛盾，都已经没有机会了。  
再过不到十个小时，他们就成为彼此的新郎，共同成为阿斯加德的继承者。

黑夜很快过去，天微微亮起，泛起鱼肚白。洛基看见了远处山上走过来的人，他们是来接他们参加婚礼的。  
“他们来了。”洛基说。  
洛基和托尔走出房间，站在草地上等待他们，他们将两位新郎带入一个小屋，为他们换上阿斯加德的传统服装。洛基穿着深绿色的礼服，而托尔是星空般深邃的蓝色，他们在胸前戴上了阿斯加德的配饰，它由十个最巧手的工匠连夜赶出。他们看上去挺拔并英俊。  
婚礼在阿斯加德最大的草坪上举行，洛基显得闷闷不乐，而托尔则有一种迷茫。不过，大家都在为他们感到高兴。  
一只金色的雀鸟飞过来停在托尔的肩头，洛基的兔子坚持要呆在他的怀里，贾维斯（现在他是只老鹰）在天上盘旋，一只小鹿从林中窜出来，在史蒂夫的身边趴着，那只阿斯加德农场的最难搞定的猫正舒服地蜷缩在托尼的膝盖上，巴恩斯医生终于不那么像熊猫，一只小浣熊趴在他的脚边⋯⋯  
整个森林的动物和植物都在某个地方凝视这场婚礼。  
“我以前就说过他们会结婚，他们年轻时在我的树枝下接吻。”老橡树说。  
“那个变扭的绿衣服总说不喜欢动物，却还要抱着兔子，逊毙了。”红松鼠说。  
“阿斯加德会成为最和平的农场。”啄木鸟说。  
弗利嘉全部都听到了，她是这个农场里最厉害地魔法师，她微笑着走过去，吻了吻她的小儿子。  
“妈妈。”穿绿色礼服的高大魔法师说，“我不知道为什么你这么决定。”  
“这是我的主意，而我认为是个好主意。你的爸爸不懂得察言观色，你哥哥一个人会把我们搞破产。你有时候太敏感，对一个魔法师来说这很好，但你不能用你的敏感来管理农场。你和托尔加起来会是个非常好的领导者，但你们分开就令人头痛。”弗利嘉说，她微笑着凝视她的儿子，抚摸他手臂间的兔子，兔子舒服地动动耳朵，“你爱你的哥哥，他也爱你，我想不出比这更好的主意了。”  
“我相信你的决定。”一阵漫长的沉默之后，洛基说。  
“好了，小伙子，你长大了，而所有魔法师都会长大，去面对他们要面对的，”弗利嘉说，“去吻托尔的手和他的嘴唇，建立契约，整片大陆都在凝视你们。”  
洛基看了一眼弗利嘉，转过身向托尔走去。  
比他更为高大的阿斯加德人穿着贴身而挺拔的礼服站在那儿，他看着他。  
“事以至此。”洛基轻握住托尔的一只手，将他的手放到自己的嘴唇边，吻了吻他的手背，“虽然你是个愚笨的动物爱护者，但我还是会依照契约里说的那样保护你。”  
“我比你更能照顾好自己。”托尔说。  
洛基皱着眉头：“在这种时候，就算你顺着我的话说一句又有什么不好呢？我是你的新郎！”  
“我也是你的新郎。”托尔说，“我可以保护这片土地，我们的家人，以及你。”  
洛基露出一个说不通的表情，他抚摸他的兔子：“你要习惯和兔子呆在一张床上。”  
“复仇者是个保护小动物的组织，”托尔说，“我习惯所有的动物。”  
“你无法沟通，托尔。”洛基说，他吻住托尔的嘴唇。  
该死的来宾们为他们欢呼。  
他感到柔软，温暖，他听见那些春初的风灌入他的胸膛。  
契约在他们的上空纠缠、凝集，整片大陆的魔法都在抽芽。  
这是美好的一天，那些好吃的奶酪，美味的葡萄酒，充满小动物们的婚礼，他的兄长在那个吻之后给予他的紧紧的拥抱。  
除了兔子。  
当晚，这个叛徒奋力地钻入托尔的怀里而不是洛基。  
魔法师几乎为此抓狂。

fin.


End file.
